seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 14
Sal pointed his guns at Zozo, and fired them again. Zozo however, happened to duck. When he fell on the ground, Sal pointed his guns at Zozo. "Like shooting monkeys in a barrel. Too bad I got the ugly one." He shot again, and it grazed Zozo's face, causing him to become human, Zozo looked up, to see Sal cock his next bullet. "Hmm... You don't seem as ugly now." "Beautiful enough to live?" "Sorry pal, I'm not an Okama." Before he could fire, Zozo used a tail, Zozo had the ability to create singular limbs, to grab Sal's leg and drop him. When Sal fell, Zozo turned back into his hybrid form, and grabbed the guns. He ponied them at Sal, and cockles the gun. "Freeze!" Sal looked up, and chuckled. "Try it. I am 100% you don't have the balls to kill a man in cold blood." Zozo looked at Sal, and slowly pointed the guns at his forehead. Sal started to sweat, and when he was about to pull the trigger, he threw the guns in another direction and ran. Zozo wasn't a killer, so he decided to run to Tack or Fea. They should be able to beat up Sal. Sal looked at the guns, and completely laughed. "He really didn't have the balls. Then again, if he did... I would have shot him as well." Sal grabbed a gun from his jacket and fired at Zozo, hitting Sal in the leg. In 0.1 seconds. Sal laughed, and ran towards Zozo. While Zozo was on the ground, Sal shot both of his arms, and pointed it at his head. "I'm going to enjoy this more then any normal sane human should." "Normal sane human? All I see is a psycho." "What? No begging? I would think you were the type, runner." "I would... I would had. But... I need to gain confidence if I join this pirate crew. Now, you don't have any, mister hides in caves and has to bully the weak people. Look at you... I don't see Monkey D. Dragon living incarnation... All I see is a bully. A bully who thinks he has a cause." Sal looked at Zozo, and felt rage. "I... Think... I 'have a cause?' I HAVE A CAUSE! TO KILL THE DAIMYO! I WILL HAVE REVENGE FOR WHAT HE DID! HE RUINED EVERYTHING I HAD!" Sal threw his gun down, and fell on Zozo. He started to beat Zozo up, with his legs holding down Zozo. While he was beating Zozo, he was screaming. "MY CAUSE! MY CAUSE IS TO KILL THE DAIMYO! MY CAUSE IS TO MAKE SURE NO BOY SEES HIS MOTHER DIE! MY CAUSE IS TO MAKE SURE MY FATHER DIES! MY CAUSE IS TO SAY MY MOTHER WAS NEVER A SLAVE TO HIM... BUT SHE WAS ALWAYS BETTER THEN HE WOULD EVER HOPE TO BE!" Sal was the son of the Daimyo. The Daimyo had a child with one of his servant girls. She raised Sal for 8 years, she and him were beat and humiliated by the Daimyo and his nobles. Until Sal's mother told him they were leaving. The two escaped from the palace, and were to live in the fields. They didn't even make it out of the palace. When they entered the main halls, the guards were alerted by one of Sal's mother's friend, who was told by the plan. The guards killed Sal's mother in front of him, but yet, Sal escaped. With one gold Brick, that he stole from his father before he left, he used it to become the 2nd richest man in the country of Dai, and became the leader of the revolution. With his silver tongue, the insane taxes from the government, and Sal using a hypnotist he found, he was able to start a revolution. All Sal wanted... Was to kill the daimyo. Sal would kill him, and burn down the palace, with the Daimyo's corpse in it. Now this monkey bastard was... Insulting him. He would not STAND TO SEE THIS! He kept on beating and punching Zozo. Sal grabbed a the gun he dropped when he was beating Zozo, he pointed his gun at Zozo's head, and slowly cocked it. "Monkey boy... I sentence you... To execution." "Hey guys." Fea and Malk both sliced at Sal's hip. The consecutive attack at two different directions shocked him. Zozo bit Sal's right hand, and Malk kicked him in the head. When Sal fell, the group looked down on him. Zozo just said "Man, this guy was tough... And... SCARY! Zozo hid behind Fea. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME FEA! THANKS MALK!" Fea looked at Zozo, and chuckled a little bit. She saw him look rather brave a little bit ago, and almost thought he looked badass. Good thing he was still his same self. Malk looked at one direction, where he heard a lot of noise, and only said "I think I know where Tack and the last lotus king is." - "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Just before the punch hit Kaj, Kaj sent a flurry of slashes at Tack's arm, causing multiple scars. Tack sent his punch back, before Kaj decided to cut it in half. Tack looked at Kaj, and knew he was strong. Look likes Tack has to go all out. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc